reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Torquemada
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Settlement |territory = Nuevo Paraíso |region = Diez Coronas |location = |inhabitants =Mexican Army |image2 = Image:Rdr_torquemada_map.jpg }} Torquemada is a settlement and a Mexican Army base of operations in Red Dead Redemption in the Diez Coronas region of the Nuevo Paraíso territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' Torquemada is a tiny village, perched atop a tall mesa with a spectacular view of Diez Coronas. The Mexican Army has invaded this settlement and killed all of the rebels in one legendary battle. It plays a major role in the Vincente de Santa mission "Empty Promises". After Marston helps Abraham Reyes and his rebels overthrow Colonel Allende's regime, the Mexican Army will no longer spawn in any settlement other than El Matadero and Torquemada, where they will remain on guard. Torquemada has some snakes on the ground between buildings, and by the fence lines during the day. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. Once cleared for the first time, the player will receive the Pump-action Shotgun. Like all other rescued settlements Torquemada features a safehouse, it's inside the very center of the tower. People found defending the settlement are: Aurelio Canizales, Esteban Aguilar, Cesar Deguzman, and Carlitos Borrego. This is also the location of Ramon Alvares, the second missing person to be rescued in the El Presidio segment of the Missing Souls Side-missions. The field northwest of the town is the only known location of the Unicorn, and a confirmed location of the Chupacabra. The marker for the town is located north of the town itself, and if the player goes to the marker, they will see a small shelter with no survivors. The Undead will very rarely spawn there. Activities *Five Finger Fillet **In Torquemada, the player must win against all opponents in Five Finger Fillet to obtain a scrap of the Reyes' Rebels Outfit. Multiplayer *In Free Roam, this location is completely abandoned except for a single, scrawny dog. A transport marker was originally situated at the entrance, but was subsequently removed in an update to the game. *A Bounty cannot be gained directly in the village itself, but if the player shoots the dog and then quickly rides to the ruins at the corner of the path that leads to Torquemada, then Mexican army will spawn both in the village itself and further down the path. *With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC a Stronghold match can be played in this location. *Although it is abandoned, the chimneys are still functioning and there are bottles, buckets and beds in the houses. Tips *Torquemada is a good place to fall back to when gaining a bounty in Multiplayer. A good plan is to get a bounty in El Matadero, then fall back to Torquemada. It is easy to defend, especially by guarding the mouth of the valley leading to it. *When saving Torquemada in Undead Nightmare, take care when shooting Retchers. Since Torquemada is so cramped, there is a good chance of hurting a survivor when killing the Retchers since they explode upon death. Mission appearances *"Empty Promises" Trivia General *The town's name may refer to Tomás de Torquemada, the infamous Inquisitor General of the Spanish Inquisition. *The settlement is very similar to the view of the village Walpi, Arizona in 1941 on Ansel Adams' photos. Still currently inhabited by members of the Hopi Native American tribe, Walpi is one of the oldest continuously inhabited places in the United States. Red Dead Redemption *NPCs can easily be pushed off the cliffs here, and no bounty will be gained by walking into them (not pulling the right trigger to push, which will cause an assault charge if against a soldier). Civilians, however, can be shoved off without accumulating a bounty. *The ruins close to the town suggest that Torquemada may have once been much larger and a large battle might have taken place here, destroying the town. One ruined building contains a money chest (just before the player turns right towards the settlement itself). *Another chest is located in the rear-most room of the village, but be warned; it will cause the player to become wanted when opened. Undead Nightmare *Torquemada is the one of the five non gang hideout that the player can sleep in when playing Undead Nightmare but not in the regular Red Dead Redemption campaign. The second one is El Presidio, the thir one is Las Hermanas, the fourth one is Pacific Union Railroad Camp, and the 5th one is the The Old Bacchus Place. *Before entering the mouth that leads to Torquemada, the player can easily see dark rectangular spots. In the Vicente de Santa mission "Empty Promises", these are replace by actual tents. After the mission takes place and even in Undead Nightmare, it is unknown if it is just a glitch in the game's cinema, or if it further implies something. *While saving this town from the undead, it is possible to shoot them off of the cliff. Bruisers can also be tricked into sending themselves over the edge if the player rolls out of the way as they charge. Known Glitches *There is sometimes a glitch in Undead Nightmare where upon arriving here there is a shadow and outline of the buildings, but it does not allow the player to "save" the town. *Animals will sometimes spawn in the town. First, kill all the people in Torquemada without dying. Next, leave Torquemada and go to about the end of the rubble and wait there for a short amount of time. Finally, go back and sometimes there will be Wolves, Bobcats and Coyotes that can be hunted. Gallery File:Rdr_torquemda_view.jpg|The view of Diez Coronas from the tower at Torquemada. rdr_torquemada_basin.jpg File:Rdr_path_torquemada.jpg|An overhead shot of the path to Torquemada. rdr_torquemada_oblique.jpg Walpi_arizona.jpg|Walpi, Arizona 640px-Rdr tall trees00.jpg|Torquemada with rebels Torquemada seen from outside of the map 4.jpg|Torquemada absent from its location in Red Dead Redemption 2 seen from outside of the Nuevo Paraiso map Achievements/Trophies Red Dead Redemption The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Undead Nightmare Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Keeping the area free of Undead infestation and rescuing the missing person at this location also contribute toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Navigation de:Torquemada es:Torquemada Category:Redemption Locations Category:Nuevo Paraiso Category:Settlements Category:Locations